Lover Fulfilled
by SERSMOKE
Summary: Dheath has come to Caldwell for vengance. Will he end up finding much more. Based on the Black Dagger Brothehood series. I don't own the Black Dagger brotherhood Charcters or world. Most of the Brothers are mentioned. And my orginal Character Dheath
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: i dont own the black dagger brotherhood or the universe. Just playin with the characters. Also i couldnt find the category so put them in misc._

As he walked through the throng, of sexed up, boozed up, drugged up human bodies. That made up the main floor in the Caldwell club, Ironmask. His senses were flared around his surroundings. He knew where all his fellow Vampires were. There were a little over twenty here tonight. Most were in here doing as the humans were. Sex, drugs, booze, and dancing. There were three females of the race working as prostitues. One male, and one female were bartending the male on the main floor. And the female running the bar in the vip area. But there were six Vampires that he always kept particularly tuned to. The first two were the shadows. Massive Moor males standing at 6'6 each. Wheighing in around 275. Dressed in emmaculately tailored suits. Black silk on silk with blood red ties. The owners of the Ironmask, and the restraunt Sal's. Trez, the talker. And I'am who was deathly silent. They were nearly identical in looks. So much so that you would swear they were twins. Another would be the Female Xhex. Head of security in the club. Standing 6 foot tall. She is beautiful, dangerous, with a body as hard as granite. Short black hair and always in black leather pants, and a black muscle shirt. with combat styled black boots. The only color she wore was the platnium neckalace with a rather large diamond set in it. That he had never seen her without.

The other three were warriors. He could tell in everything that they did. From the way the moved, graceful, fluid, like a prowlinig jungle cat. To the way there eyes constantly scanned their surroundings. Taking in every detail, and calculating potential threats. The bulges under their jackets. Concealed weaponary, and plenty of it. Even the table they sat at. Just out of the lights, near an exit. They were John Matthew, aka Therror, A large male 6'6 280 pounds of dont-fuck-with-me. They most sedate dresser. Usually in no more than designer blue jeans and a concert tee. under his black leather jacket. Standing in a pair of size 14 black steel toed shit kickers. Then the Gentlemale of the group. Blay, who somehow even made the Leather Pants and jacket look courtly. A black silk longsleeved button down and black boots completing the look. And lastly was Quinn, dressed in black on black on black. He had mismatched eyes one blue one green. One of the first things you noticed about him. Immediately followed by the tattoo on his cheek. A blood red tear filling completely in. The mark of the ahstrux nohtrum. A life long posistion one only gets by decree of the king. They are assigned as personal guards, to a person of intrest. So named by the king. As his tear was filled in. It let anyone who knew of such things, know that he had been released from that duty and had served with duty. The last two were 6'4 260 each. And also were mated to eachother. Just as John Matthew was mated to the female Xhex. He had learned all this and much more in the three weeks since he had come to Caldwell. Had learned they lived in the brotherhood. Had learned all the brothers names, the names of their mates, what they drank, their personalities, ect. But he had alway been good at gathering information.

He had come to Caldwell to join the war. That those males fought everynight. If not them, then their fellow soldiers. The war against the lessening society. A race created by the Omega. A deity, one of darkness and death. The lessers started out as humans. Humans with depraved minds and desires. Desires to harm others, to torture, to maim, and to kill. When they were brought into the society, they were cut open, their hearts removed, and some of the Omega placed within them. Making them stronger, more resiliant, and able to go days with out sleep. The need for food was no longer an issue. They lost their ability to have sex, so as not to be destracted from their purpose. And their purpose was the anihilation of the entire Vampire race. There had been small groups of lessers where he came from. But the war was fought here. Where the throne of the king sat. The lessers had taken something precious from him. And now he would take as many of their lives as possible before entering the fade. So that he could keep his pain, from having to be shared. By the loss of others loved ones. He walked up to the bar. The barkeep looked up at him. he tapped the budwieser tap. Made a twisting motion with his hands. signaling he wanted a bottle. Then moved to the dark recess near the wall between the bar and the vip setion. He had been noticed enough by the humans around him. He could smell there fear, as they parted before and behind him. His massive size and black biker jacket coupled with the solid black sunglasses he wore over his eyes working as well as carrying a gun int the open. How much more frightened they would be if he wasn't wearing the glasses.

He left the bar after a few beers. Making his nightly patrol. through the slums, parks, underpasses. The places where the scum collected. Both the ones human and undead. He followed the money. The society had as of the couple years past, or so taking up dealing drugs. Killing off or converting their human competion. Keeping only those who made them money, and had no desires to branch out on their own. Then more recently had taken over the street prostitutes. Killing and converting the pimps. The women didn't complain for they had a direct line to there drugs. And they didn't have to service there new bosses. Not knowing that it was due to the impotence rather than any morals. After about a mile he came across what he knew he would. A vampire male freshly out of his transition. Surrounded by a group of 5 lessers. They had knocked him to the ground and were shoving and kicking even inflicting shallow cuts on him. Their sadistic laughs drowning out any calls for help. The warrior wrapped himself in MHIS. A Vampric cloaking energy that would make him unseen, and unheard. Before he made his approach. He reached in his jacket pokets and pulled out two shuriken. Using his enormous strength and telekenisis he launched them an instant before dematerializing. He took form in front of the injured male. Back towards him. The moment he materialized. Two loud pops and brillant flashes lit the alleyway. Letting him know that his shuriken had found there marks. Dispatching the lessers back to there master. With a quick surge he pulled his 5 foot 1/2 inch thick chain from his shoulders. He whipped it at the face of the lesser nearest him, hearing a satisfying crunch as the steel cut through flesh and broke skull. He spun drew his hand forged dagger from the sheathe at his back. And cut the throat of the next enemy. The third had recovered from his shock, and lunged with his switch blade aiming for his chest he twisted his body and caught the arm that had over extended slamming foward and pulling back with his oppisite hands he snapped the arm of the undead. Then stomped his opponets knee. The lesser let out a scream. The warrior slung his chain over head allowing it to wrap around his arm and fist. Then he planted his steel covered fist in the temple of the lesser. The lesser dropped liek a stone. Making sure none could attack him he went through there pockets. Collecting id's, phones, money and drugs. As he stood a gunshot rang out a bullet wizzing buy him he spun dropped to his knee and pulled his 1911 colt .45 from its holster. In an instant he let out the 8 shots planting two rounds, dead center in the chest of each of the four lessers who had came upon him. He popped in a fresh clip befor walking over and double tapping the enemies before getting their id's and such.

He then went to each and buried his dagger in the cavity's that used to hold their corrupt hearts. Dispatching them all to the new home in the omegas body. "You hurt?" he asked the male. Who jumped at his voice. One of the main reasons he never spoke. "You should get home. or to the clinic son." he sighed at the males blank look. Before putting a hand at the small of the males back. And walked him out the alley, and down the street. After about three blocks "are you a brother?" he was asked. He shook his head. "What is your name Rahlem?" the male asked using the old langue to name him savior. "I am Dheath, Son of Mhalice. Go home this night it has been exciting enough." The male whispered a prayer at him in the old langue before dematerializing away. Dheath still had work to do this night. Jars of Putrid hearts, Money,drugs,and weapons to collect. And hopefully more enimies to slay.

"We had another call on the brotherhood hotline. A male saving a civilian form a large group of lessers." Tohrment announced to the king apon entering the study. "The bastards?" Asked Wrath son of Wrath. King of the race. "No, a single male. he gave the civillian his name. Dheath son of Mhalice. I did a little digging. He is from a small communtiy near chigago. He was on the Civil Guard. His mother a fallen choosen his grandfather the black dagger warrior Sthrife." Tohrment reported. "Well what the hells he doing up here? Trying to get himself killed?" Wrath asked. "Thats a possibility. It seems he had a brother ten years his younger. Havoc who just tansitioned two years ago. He then married a feamae by the name of Mhurcy. The daughter of a high ranking aristo. He moved out to caldwell after their mating. They were both slain by the lessers during the great raids. He has come to avhenge his dead." "Christ, we need to find him. We can't have the lessers, or bastards making a target out of him. Do you have any of his contacts in Caldy." Wrath asked. "Well when I talked to his mother, Virtue. She believed he would have no contacts, when he left. And will not be looking to make any. It seems he was shunned by his community for defects. He doesn't interact with others." Wrath popped up his shades and rubbed his eyes. An indicator that he was stressed out. "What defects are you talking about? Maybe they'll help us identify him." he asked. "His eyes are unlike anything i've heard of. She called them opalescent. And described them to be a swirling vortex of the colors of the rainbow, constantly shifting shades,and colors. And she said he had the voice of thunder. So low that it shakes the ground when he speaks. She said he learned to rarely speak. And constantly keeps his eyes covered by blacked out sunglasses. I also talked to the head guard in the area. He said that Dheath was the best warrior he had ever seen. That he was the least verbal of any male he knew. But a good reliable male of honor and worth." Tohr explained. "We need to find that male. When we do let him know that we could set up an interview. And if he passes we could set him up in our patrols. But we can't have him out there possibly being killed or captured. Tell him I request a private meeting with him." Wrath ordered. "Yes my lord." Tohr said before going to find the warriors and give the assignment.

Xhex had found her target. He had, had a few beers. And was currently leaving the Ironmask. She told her bouncers she was stepping out before following him. She came out the door as he rounded a corner. She wrapped herself in a sympaths version of MHIS. Becoming just another shadow. She followed quickly behind him. He rounded about three corners. Then another that was a dead end. She pulled her phone and sent out a quick text getting John and Quinnn as backup in case he ambushed her. She slowly rounded the corner her hand on the but of her pistol. There stood the male hands out in surrender. He was 6'5 and at least 280 with varying shades of brown hair that was very curly, and fell down to his jaw. he shouldn't be able to sense her at all. Unless of course his senses were telling him that he was being watched. Witch would indicate a degree of his skill. She uncloaked herself. He bowed his head to her. She knew he noticed the phone even though she had stashed it quickly and discreetly. "How long did you know I was following you?" she asked "Since you left the bar. You stopped making your rounds. I could feel eyes on me." She jumped at his voice. She had been told it was deep and considered a deftect. But it shook the small gravel on the floor of the alley. It vibrated the boards over the windows of the condemmed building beside them. He lowered his eyes more, when he saw her jump. As though he were ashamed of his voice. It was a beautiful voice, smooth as silk the cadence pleasant. But you could feel it in your bones. John, and Quinn took form in between her and Dheath. "So your Dheath, son of Mhalice?" Quinn asked. He nodded not wanting to be casgated for his voice. "What brings ou to Caldwell?" He had a thought as he looked at John. 'I have come to avhenge my dead.' he signed. A skill he decided to learn when he first saw Therror the mute. "to good to talk to us?" asked Quinn. Well he couldn't win. He'd either be a freak, or rude. "No, my voice is unpleasant I am told." he answered. Xhex spoke up. "I know its a new expierence for you Quinn. But don't be as ass." Quinn snorted. John signed ' Lets go to the bar. We have been asked to talk to you.' Dheath bowed to them.

The brother Tohrment was waiting at the table when the got to Ironmask. Dheath bowed his head to the Brother. "Dheath I am Tohrment. And I'll just get to the point. While we respect your right to avhenge your brother Havoc, and his mate, Mhurcy. These are dangerous times. Exspecially in Caldwell. I don't know if you are aware, but there are currently two wars being waged. The lessening society, and a radical group of soldiers. With desires to have the throne. They call themselves the band of bastards, and they are soldiers with a HUndred years of expierence each. They enjoy killing. Humans lessers and vampires that get in their ways. If they were to happen upon you they would either try to recruit you, or kill you. The King wants you to come and meet him. And depending on that meeting. Would like to work you in to our rotation. And have you join our war both for the survival of the race, and the uprising. What do you want to do?" Dheath looked around the club and decided it best not to speak and draw the eyes of everyone in the place. So he signed ' it would be a great honor to have audience with the King. And if you and your warrior brethren would have me. I would endeavor to be of use and not burden.' "Great answer and if your half as good as the captain of the civil guard says you are, then you shall be of use. I need your phone number and adress. And we will come to pick you up tomorrow evening at dusk. For the safety of the king and the families living at the compound you may have to be blindfolded. Our home is a secret we need to keep from all others. Would that be agreeable to you?" 'Yes the safety of the first family, and the families of the Warriors, of the Black Dagger Brotherhoood will be placed above my own.' Tohrment laughed a little. "I think you'll do fine son. Why don't you stay here and hangout or go home for the night. we don't want you getting hurt before we figure this out. And tomorrow night, if everything goes right. Will be the end of your fighting alone."

After the warriors of the brotherhood left. Dheath singnaled Xhex over to him. When she got to the table he signed. 'I have blood needs. Would one of the working females, be willing to let me take their vein? I will not dishonor them in anyway.' That was awkward. Xhex said "Yeah anything you need will be available. Do you have the money? I could loan it to you." He signed 'I have the finances. thankyou for your kind offer. How does one go about such a thing?' "Do you have a prefrence in the females here?" Xhex asked. 'No a vein that will have me is all I recquire.' "oh, uh.. Just go back to one of the private bathrooms and I will send her in." Xhex said. 'I'm sorry i know this is awkward but i don't really have anyone I feed from regularly. Thanks for your help.' He went to the bathroom and after a moment a female walked in. She was an attractive brunette with blue eyes and a skimpy outfit on. "Hey daddy, I'm Pharamoan. It's 500 for sex or oral. 300 for the vein." She said. "The vein is all I need he said handing her 500." She jumped at his voice and her smile became more forced. She started taking a choker off her throat. "I'll take your wrist, please." Not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable. Besides that was the only place the prostitutes from Chigago would allow a freak like him to feed from. None of them would lay with him. Witch was fine with him. He didn't need to pay for it. There was always human women who wanted the thrill, of sleeping with someone they deemed dangerous. And the few times he'd had sex had left him feeling empty. Personally he could do without. He struck Pharamoans vein and drank his fill then bowed to her before leaving the club. And dematerializing 'home.' witch currently was a one bedroom hotel where he had a bedroll on the floor cause he'd seen 60 minutes. And knew what was likely on the bed. If things went well with the brotherhood he'd get a house. When he'd come, he had just needed a place to sleep, not live.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I dont own the black dagger brotherhood. read and review please

The next evening came quickly. Dheath had went out, and bought a black on black suit with a emerald green tie, and blak loafers. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror one last time. He thought he looked itchy. But when one met with the King, one dressed for the occasion. Before he headed outside to wait beside his black and silver harley. He had even left all his armorments. Only the kings guards were to be armed near the ruler of the race. He was wishing once more to have worn jeans and a black button down instead of this $3500 restrictive dolled up straight jacket. When a black escalade pulled up. Two doors opened and two males got out. Both in leathers, both fully armed. One with a red sox cap on. The other with a tat on the side of his face warnings in the old langue, and a hand rolled in his mouth. Butch the red sox fan. Who had been just a human cop. Had been converted, witch was a dangerous bit of business. That had to be approved by the Scribe Virgin herself. Now he was the Dhestroyer. Decended from Wrath of Wrath. The other with his piercing diamond white iris's was Vishous son of the black dagger warrior know as the Bloodletter. Red sox came up offering his hand. "Dheath, I'm Butch this is Vischous." "Nice to meet you both." he replied in the old langue. Butch flinched a little at his voice but Vishous was just as he appeared. Made of ice. V shook his hand as well. Then handed him a black hood. Witch Dheath put on before climbing into the back passenger door. After about thirty minutes of driving around they came to a stop. Rolled foward stopped, and repeated this several times leading Dheath to beive that they were going through a series of gates. Then they came to a stop and the engine was killed. "Okay you can take that thing off." Vishous said from the drivers seat. He did so before stepping out of the vechicle. What he saw was a massive stone monster of a Mansion. Fit for a king, Dheath thought to himself, if there were a moat surrounding this he would not be surprised. There was a fountain in the center of the drive. And lined up along the sides was an impressive collection of Vechicles. A Corvette, GTO, Hummer, Mercedes,A few bikes, ect. They walked up to the large doors leading in. And Dheath was surprised when the doors opened easily. That is, until he saw that it only led to a recieving room. Equipt with a camera in the corner to identify whomever was within. A couple audible clicks singnaled the locks being release on the massive steel door barring the way in. The door opened revealing a small elderly doggen dressed as you would expect a butler to. "Sires" he greeted. "Whats up fritz my man. This is Dheath son of Mhalice. Dheath this is Fitzgerald Butler extrodinare." Vishous introduced. "Sire an honor to meet you." siad the old doggen kindly. Dheath gave a little bow to the male. Knowing that warriors flinched at his voice and doggen soiled themselves.

They were let in. where an impressive marble foyer waited. In the ceilings a battle on horseback was waged by Black dagger carrying warriors in the clouds. It was beautifully done. He followed Butch and Vishous over to a grand staircase with deep red stairs. Up they went the went passed a couple doors before stopping in front of one where V knocked. "Enter." a deep voice demanded. The king, only sucha male would have such a comanding tone. The doors were pushed open revealing a blue study, with a massive desk, before a massive male, who sat in a massive throne. The two males escorting him stopped on either side of the door Dheath walked until he was before the kings desk then went to his knee and bowed his head bringing a fist to his chest. "Your majesty." he greeted in the old langue. "Rise" the king said. He kept his eyes downcast as he rose. Even when he heard a soft canine wine. "Okay george okay." The king said. The dog was released where he came up and licked Dheaths hands. He pet the Golden retrievers head. Once he got some love, the dog went to his place by his masters side. Something stroked his legs he looked down seeing a black cat rubbing against him. Wrath laughed. "Well the animals seem to think highly of you. Thats a good sign so far." Wrath straightened. "Dheath son of Mhalice and the choosen Virtue. Hard times are upon us as a race. We fight a war on two fronts. The lessining society backed by the Omega. And now within the race itself. A rogue group of soldiers know as the band off bastards. Backed in secret by some of those who set in the glymera. Who wish to take my throne, and have attempted to take my life. We are in need of warriors. Ones of strong back and stronger convictions. It is my understanding that you wish to join us, in the defence and protection of the race. Do you wish to serve?" Wrath asked. "It is my honor, privalage, and duty to serve in any such capacity that the king would call upon." He answered. "So be it'" Wrath stood. Dheath went back down to his knee. "With my blessing. Tonight you go out with mine warriors. For a trial by combat against the enemies. The Strenght and honor of you and your blood line will be soon be put to the test, we all must face." He stopped in front of Dheath. who took his hand and kissed the massive black diamond on the kings hand. "By the blood in my veins and the honor of my blooded line. Your will will be my own. Your words the only law I know. I so avow myslef that I shall greet the fade before Dishonor shall find me." He vowed in the old langue. "Rise." Wrath said. The king went back to his throne. As he sat A beautiful raven haried female came in and headed for wrath. She stopped by Dheath who went to his knees. After catching the bonding sent on her. This was the queen of the race. "You must be Dheath." She said in a kind voice. "Your highness." he returned as sofly as he could. Witch still vibrated the floor beneath him. She continued to the king who kissed her lips then both sides of her neck. "Go forth with Vishous blooded son of the warrior know as the Bloodletter. And Butch the Dhestroyer of my own line. And engage the enemy."


End file.
